1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display control method, and an image display system, which are used for a presentation or the like and allow an operation for a superimposed image on an image displayed by an image display device, and more particularly relates to those which are remotely controllable by a mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a laser pointer is generally used in a presentation as a device that points an arbitrary position of an image displayed by an image display device. A presentation speaker can efficiently make a presentation by using a pointer displayed by irradiation with the laser pointer.
Further, a remote controller has been in practical use as a device to remotely control an image display device. An infrared communication technology or a wireless communication technology is used as a communication technology between an image display device and a remote controller.
Further, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-134387) discloses an operation system of a display image in which a mobile terminal makes an access to a Web page provided by an image display device by a browser to acquire HTML data, generates an operation screen from the acquired HTML data, displays the generated screen, and transmits a request according to an operation by a user seeing a browser screen to the image display device.
However, the laser pointer conventionally used in a presentation has a problem such that the laser pointer itself has to be prepared, although it can be used simply and conveniently.
Further, a remote controller conventionally used as a device to remotely control an image display device is to control an image display device, and has a problem such that no consideration is paid for the use in a presentation.
In addition, in Patent Document 1 described above, a mobile terminal that is carried by a lot of users can be used as a remote controller for an image display device, and the operation content of the mobile terminal is directly reflected as an operation to the image display device. However, the mobile terminal is not appropriate for making a presentation using a laser pointer.